sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Summon chants (5Ds Blazing Gale)/Other
These are summon chants for characters in 5Ds Blazing Gale who either have minor roles in the series or are antagonists. Corey Corey's chants are mostly about rulers and infinite space. Crimson Blader 「炎のよう精神の力が無限に爆発とき、その心拍がの土地を鳴ります！ シンクロ召喚！《クリムゾン・ブレーダー》！」 "Honō no yō seishin no chikara ga mugen ni bakuhatsu toki, sono shinpaku ga no tochi wo narimasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Kurimuzon Burēdā!" “When the force of a fiery spirit explodes into infinity, its pulse shall resonate across these lands! Synchro Summon! Crimson Blader!” Demon Chaos King 「新たな支配の鼓動全世界に響く！ その全能の魂の力を実感よ! シンクロ召喚！表れる, 《デーモン・カオス・キング》！」 "Aratana shihai no kodō zen sekai ni hibiku! Sono zen'nō no tamashī no chikara o jikkan yo! Shinkuro shoukan! Arawareru, Dēmon Kaosu Kingu!" “The pulse of the new ruler will resonate across the entire world! Feel the power of its almighty soul! Synchro Summon! Appear, Demon Chaos King!” Akiza Akiza's chants are related to the void. Overmind Demon 「空隙の世界を君臨定規, 異次元から現れ威力を示さ！ シンクロ召喚！全能で、《オーバー・マインド・デーモン》！」 "Kūgeki no sekai wo kunrin jōgi, ijigen kara araware iryoku wo shimesa! Shinkuro shoukan! Zen'nō de, Ōbāmaindo Dēmon!" “The ruler that reigns through a world of void, emerge from the different dimension and show your might! Synchro Summon! The almighty, Overmind Demon!” Psychic Nightmare 「千次元から偽造された究極の混沌, 虚空の世界の向こうから現れよ！ シンクロ召喚！いでよ. 《サイキック・ナイトメア》!」 "Senjigen kara gizō sareta kyūkyoku no konton, kokū no sekai no mukō kara arawareyo! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo. Saikikku Naitomea!" “An ultimate chaos forged from a thousand dimensions, appear to me from beyond a world of void! Synchro Summon! Come, Psychic Nightmare!” Masaharu Masaharu's chants are related to kami and their sudden advent to judgment on the earth. Mist Valley Thunder Lord 「風の谷を支配雷神が、地球に下れ！ 雷の捌きを放て！ シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ, 《霞の谷（ミスト・バレー）の雷神鬼》!」 "Kaze no tani wo shihai raijin ga, chikyū ni kudare! Kaminari no sabaki wo hanate! Shinkuro shoukan! Kourinseyo, Misuto Barei no Raijinki!" "The lightning god who rules over the valley of wind, descend to earth! Unleash the judgment of thunder! Synchro Summon! Advent, Mist Valley Thunder Lord!" Natsuki Natsuki's chants are about light and darkness. Elemental HERO Luna Electra 「光と闇の境界, 異次元からの英雄を作成しよ！ シンクロ召喚！やみ照らす、《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ルナ・エレクトラ》！」 Hikari to yami no kyōkai, ijigen kara no eiyū wo sakuseishi yo! Shinkuro shoukan! Yami kara terasu, Erementaru Hīrō Runa Erekutora! "The boundaries of light and dark, create a hero from the different dimension! Synchro Summon! The darkness from light, Elemental HERO Luna Electra!" Shira Shira's chants so far are based on similar features to that of Team Unicorn, related to horses and crushing opposition. Thunder Unicorn (This chant is mostly the same as Andre's.) 「天駆ける雷（イカズチ）よ、猛き烈風と交わりて、幻想の世界より姿を現せ！ シンクロ召喚！現れる, 《サンダー・ユニコーン》！」 "Ama kakeru ikazuchi yo, takeki reppū to majiwarite, gensou no sekai yori sugata o arawase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareru, Sandā Yunikōn!" "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the world of myth and legend! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Thunder Unicorn." Voltic Bicorn 「天空を引き裂く黒馬、戦場にボクと一緒に駈けて！ シンクロ召喚！」いでよ、《ボルテック・バイコーン》！」 "Tenkū o hikisaku kuro-ba, senjō ni boku to isshō ni kakete! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Borutekku Baikōn!" “Black horse that rips apart the skies, now gallop with me onto the battlefield! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Voltic Bicorn!” Flash Step Pegasus 「天国の馬上記の雷鳴に乗る、創造全体でひづめを破れ！ シンクロ召喚！ カモン、《フラッシュ・ステップ・ペガサス》！」 "Tengoku no uma jōki no raimei ni noru, sōzō zentai de hidzume o yabure! Shinkuro shoukan! Kamon, Furasshu Suteppu Pegasasu!" “Heavenly horse riding the lightning above, smash your hooves into the whole of creation! Synchro Summon! Come on, Flash Step Pegasus!” Grand Night Unicorn 「影の王室馬暗闇の中に疾走。 鋼鉄の蹄で、すべての敵を壊滅せよ！ シンクロ召喚！ 絶対夜の帝王、《グランド・ナイト・ユニコーン》！」 "Kage no ōshitsu-ba kurayami no naka ni shissō, kōtetsu no hidzume de subete no teki o kaimetsu seyo! Shinkuro shōkan! Zettai yoru no teiō, Gurando Naito Yunikōn!" “Shadowy royal horse galloping into the darkness, devastate your enemies with your hooves of steel! Synchro Summon! Ruler of absolute night, Grand Night Unicorn!” Darkside Requiem Pegasus 「地球から上昇黒い種馬よ、倒れたの叫びに耳を傾け戦いに向かって進め！シンクロ召喚！現れろ、《ダークサイド・レクイエム・ペガサス》！」 "Chikyū kara jōshō kuroi taneuma yo, taoreta no sakebi ni mimi o katamuke tatakai ni mukatte susume! Shinkuro shoukan! Arawarero, Dākusaido Rekuiemu Pegasasu!" “Black stallion rising from the earth, heed the cries of the fallen and charge into battle! Synchro Summon! Appear, Darkside Requiem Pegasus!” Enríque Enríque's chants currently share no pattern, but they most likely reflect charging into a battle. All of his summon chants thus far are in Spanish, no Japanese romanizations. Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth "Invocación por Sincronía! Avanza, Gaia Knight, la Fuerza de la Tierra!" "Synchro Summon! Charge forth (advance), Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!" Matador - Heróe Rojo de la Muerte “Guerrero rojo, vestido en la sangre de los toros en la plaza, aquí y ahora, mata los enemigos quien te se oponen. Invocación por Sincronía! Venga, Matador - Heróe Rojo de la Muerte!” "Red warrior clothed in the blood of the plaza bulls, here and now, kill the enemies who oppose you. Synchro Summon! Come, Matador - Héroe Rojo de la Muerte!" Akané Akané's chants are themed after military deployment orders. Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan 「戦闘機級レベル９！昇天制御、クリア！飛行部隊, 展開せよ！シンクロ召喚！《幻獣機ヤクルスラーン》！」 "Sentōkikyū Reberu Nain! Shōten seigyo, kuria! Hikōbutai, tenkai seyo! Shinkuro Shōkan! Genjūki Yakurusurān!" “Fighter class, Level 9! Ascension controls, clear! All units, prepare for deployment! Synchro Summon! Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan!” Kailani Kailani's chants relate to gemstones. Gem-Knight Master Diamond 「崇高な輝きを照らす三重宝石よ、今暗いを殺す勇敢な剣にとなれ！融合召喚！いでよ、《ジェムナイトマスター・ダイヤ》！」 "Sūkōna kagayaki wo terasu mie hōseki yo, ima kurai wo korosu yūkan'na ken ni to nare! Yūgō shōkan! Ideyo, Jemunaito Masutā Daiya!" “Triple gemstones radiating in sublime brilliance, now become the gallant sword that slays the darkness! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Gem-Knight Master Diamond!” Gem-Knight Zirconia 「陸と空から宝石と岩、今ここで世界中の強度を散乱せよ！ 融合召喚！ 欠陥のダイヤモンド、《ジェムナイト・ジルコニア》！」 "Riku to sora kara hōseki to iwa, ima koko de sekaijū no kyōdo wo sanran seyo! Yūgō shōkan! Kekkan no daiyamondo, Jemunaito Jirukonia!" “Gem and rock from the land and sky, here and now scatter your strength over the world! Fusion Summon! Imperfection diamond, Gem-Knight Zirconia!” Makani Makani's chants relate to celestial phenomena, usually with the Hawaiian names for certain constellations. Grand Silver Skyship Hōkūleʻa 「Ｍａｋａｌｉ＇ｉ（マカリイ）の大星よ、天上記円弧を形成し、単一の攻撃で、銀河を貫け！シンクロ召喚！導け、《壮大（グランド）銀（シルバー）天空船（スカイシップ） ホクレア》！」 "Makarii no dai hoshi yo, ten jōki enko wo keiseishi, tan'itsu no kōgeki de, ginga wo tsuranuke! Shinkuro shōkan! Michibike, Gurando Shirubā Sukaishippu Hokurea!" “Great star of the Makaliʻi that forms an arc over the heavens, pierce the galaxy in a single strike! Synchro Summon! Guide the way, Grand Silver Skyship Hōkūleʻa!” Sayuri Sayuri's chants are very identical to that of Dark Glass, the character whose Deck type she shares. Her chants are done using mostly romanized English words and sounds like a checklist. T.G. Hyper Librarian 「リミッターブレイク、レベル５！ウォームアップ、チェック！メインテナンス、チェック！ システムズ、オールクリア！ シンクロ召喚！カモン、《ＴＧ ハイパー・ライブラリアン》！」 "Rimittā Bureiku, Reberu Faibu! Wōmuappu, chekku! Meintenansu, chekku! Shisutemuzu, Ōru Kuria! Shinkuro shōkan! Kamon, Tekku Jīnasu Haipā Raiburarian!" “Limiter break! Level 5! Warm-up, check! Maintenance, check! Systems all clear! Synchro Summon! Come on, Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!” T.G. Sonic Wyvern 「ミッター・ブレイク、レベル６！アクレシーブースト、１００％！ターゲット・ロックオン、オールクリア！ シンクロ召喚！カモン、《ＴＧ ソニック・ワイバーン》！」 "Rimittā Bureiku, Reberu Shikkusu! Akureshī Būsuto, Hyaku Pāsento! Tāgetto rokku on, Ōru Kuria! Shinkuro Shōkan! Kamon, Tekku Jīnasu Sonikku Waibān!" “Limiter break, Level 6! Accuracy boost, 100%! Target lock-on, all clear! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Sonic Wyvern!” Matémati Somosfilar Somosfilar's chants are spoken in French. Noir Emperor - Napoléon (Spanish; partial reference) "Más fuerte de los guerreros, balancea tu espada ennegrecida sobre estos tontos miserables. Invocación Xyz! Rango 4! Emperador de Noir - Napoleon!" (French) "Le plus puissant des guerriers, balancez votre épée noircie sur ces misérables imbéciles. Invocation Xyz! Rang 4! Empereur Noir - Napoléon!" (English) "Mightiest of all warriors, swing your blackened blade upon these wretched fools! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Noir Emperor - Napoléon!" Noir Empress - Joséphine (Spanish; partial reference) "Emperatriz de los militares, surge! Invocacion Xyz! Rango 4! Emperatriz de Noir - Joséphine!" (French) "Impératrice des forces armées, lève-toi! Invocation Xyz! Rang 4! Noir Impératrice - Joséphine (English) “Empress of the army, now rise! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Noir Empress - Joséphine!” Category:Sayings